


Love Bites

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Black Lipstick, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Name-Calling, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Tormund Giantsbane, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Goth Jon Snow, Hair-pulling, Jonmund Week, Jonmund Week 2020, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Metalhead Tormund Giantsbane, Name-Calling, Piercings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Jon Snow, Tattoos, Tormund is in awe, jon is a snacc, look at them horny fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Jon breathes in.All's prepared.The gift he bought for his fiance is ready.A small shudder runs through him.Yes, Jon exhales. He's definitely ready.He's been planning it for weeks, a perfect way to welcome his fiancé on his birthday.Includes some art!
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Jonmund Summer 2020: Day 3: Summer traditions. While birthdays aren't summer only thing, I'm taking my liberties here haha. No beta today folks but you get some art here this time again!
> 
> Title and intro from Love Bites by Judas Priest

_Softly you stir_   
_Gently you moan_   
_Lust's in the air_   
_Wake as I groan_

_In the dead of night love bites_

_Love bites you_   
_Invites you_   
_To feast in the night_   
_Excites you_   
_Delights…_

_*_

Jon breathes in.

All's prepared.

The gift he bought for his fiance is ready.

A small shudder runs through him.

Yes, Jon exhales. He's definitely ready.

He's been planning it for weeks, a perfect way to welcome his fiancé on his birthday.

One night a few weeks ago they were talking about nice skin sensations and Tormund mentioned his ex liked to wear stockings. That not only did it look great, but felt amazingly smooth against his skin.

The idea came to him and Jon let it brew. He knew that Tormund meant an ex-girlfriend but he wondered if his man would enjoy seeing him wearing that. He'd never worn stockings before but the idea wasn't unappealing.

So now he lays here slowly stroking himself. His legs are clad in sheer black stockings topped with lace, his favourite jockstrap, a collar Tormund got him some time ago, and his fiancé's leather jacket. Too big for him but he doesn't mind. It smells of Tormund and helps him to ground himself. Everything topped with a black lipstick Jon knows Tormund loves to kiss off his lips.

Jon must admit he really gets the appeal of stockings, they make his legs look longer and they indeed are very smooth to the touch. Knowing that Tormund would arrive home soon, it being past 4pm when he finishes, Jon started to stroke himself in slow, measured movements.

The sound of a key turning in a lock catches his focus and Jon grins, stretching further back on the bed.

He hears a small commotion from the hallway, and he's aware Tormund knows he's home, his shoes are in place.

"Jon?"

He doesn't respond but grins wider when he hears footsteps

"Jon? You her-"

The ginger appears in the bedroom door and gasps audibly. Jon would smirk but his mouth has grown dry too.

Tormund's in a black button up shirt, its sleeves rolled up showcasing. Over the three years of being together, the Norwegian got his own tattoos, norse dragons curling across his muscled arms. He looks absolutely stunning.

It feels as if the time restarts for the both of them. The redhead steps forward, his eyes running over Jon's figure. He comes over without a word and puts his hand on Jon's leg, running it up till his thigh. Jon can't help but shudder at the sensation.

His fiancé doesn't stop there, still silently, Tormund moves his hand higher, avoiding his throbbing length, till he reaches the ring of his collar. Jon absolutely stills, the tension between them palpable.

But then the redhead cups his chin gently but firmly.

"You wrapped yourself like this just for me, hm?"

It's low, with a slightest tint of that hoarse growl that never fails to make him _want._

"Maybe?"

Tormund cups his chin steadier and brings it higher so that their eyes meet.

"And you're my gift?"

"Among other things." Jon licks his suddenly dry lips.

Tormund lets go of his chin then and moves away.

"Oh, but I interrupted you in something. Go on, Jon" Tormund continues in that same low tone as he crosses his arms, looking at him.

It takes Jon a moment to realise what his man means. Oh fuck, that's hot.

Jon grips himself more firmly then and goes back to stroking his length, some precum already forming on the top.

"That's it, go on," a low burr of Tormund's voice orders him quietly and fuck, how can it make him so desperate.

Jon looks at the redhead then, the older man never taking his eyes off him.

"Harder "

Fuck.

He must have said it outloud because Tormund snickers and looks at him expectantly. It's always so fucking hot to have his fiancé command him.

He complies then, adding pressure to his weeping length. He's been edging himself for some time now and Jon knows he's close, so close to coming.

Tormund must know it too, be it how his cock twitches, how flushed Jon knows he is, or how hoarse and ragged his panting has become.

"Faster," comes a command.

Jon listens obediently, _needing_ to please his fiancé. So he starts jerking himself faster, groaning as more precome lubes his length.

"Close?" Tormund asks him, the tone is smug and Jon opens his eyes to look at his soon to be husband.

He wants to reply, but at this moment his eyes roll back and Jon comes with a breathless grunt, hot cum coating his hand and stomach.

"That's a good boy."

Fuck.

Jon's panting, his orgasm having hit him quite hard after so much edging.

He exhales one more and brushes his seed with a cloth laying nearby. Jon looks at Tormund then and smirks at the bulge in his man's jeans.

Oh how he loves to make him hard.

Almost as much as going down on him.

So Jon moves, kneeling in front of him at the edge of their bed. Eyes never leaving Tormund's as he reaches for his fiancé's belt buckle. The redhead hums approvingly and reaches to move a stray curl off Jon's face.

"Playing an obedient little sub today, I see?" The man asks the obvious in that rumbly low burr of a voice that Jon loves. Tormund getting into a dom mood is the most sexiest thing on the planet.

"Yes, sir."

Jon watches how Tormund's nostrils flare. The man exhales with a groan.

"Suck."

Promptly, Jon unzips Tormund's trousers and grins when the man's thick cock jumps free. It's big, veiny and hard. And all his to play with. He can't help it, he loves to suck Tormund's cock. Feel it pulsate in his mouth as he laps and swallows around it. Listen to all the sounds he can get from Tormund. He knows he's good at it, natural at it, as he was called many times.

Looking up at the ginger's face, Jon slides his hand slowly, up and down the length. He feels it throb slightly and he smirks, before leaning closer and giving it a solid lick from base to top.

"That's it, like that," Tormund grunts lightly, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Oh does it give him a kick.

Encouraged, Jon wraps his mouth around the cock, and savours the taste, the heaviness of it on his tongue. Jon swallows around him and his boyfriend gasps hoarsely. It makes Jon grin around the length. He lets go for a moment and grins at the black lipstick stain on the wet length.

Tormund leans and cups his chin then, caressing his bearded cheek with his thumb. "Good boy, suck my cock," the ginger purrs.

Jon moans at the words and puts his mouth to the hard length again, only now he sucks harder, bobbing his head. Tormund doesn't stop caressing his cheek, humming approvingly every time Jon swallows around him.

"Little cocksucker, you love that, don't you?"

It makes him moan. Jon loves when Tormund talks dirty. It makes him so hot.

"Look, you're rock hard, just from sucking me." The man says, moving his hand into Jon's thick hair.

He knows he's blushing, because it's true. Going down on Tormund always ends up with Jon aching. He's tempted to jerk his cock again, but he wants to savour this. They have time.

Without breaking their eye contact, Jon forces his jaw loose and takes the huge cock deeper, gagging slightly and drooling around it, till his nose nuzzles against Tormund's hairy groin.

_"Fuck."_

His fiancé's moan sounds absolutely wrecked tightens his grip around Jon's hair, adding his other hand now. Jon braces himself and sure enough, Tormund bucks his hips, making Jon gag and moan deeply.

Oh fuck yes.

"Want that pretty mouth of yours fucked, hm?" Tormund murmurs, already knowing the answer for that. Still, Jon nods his head and hums around him.

"Little cockslut," the ginger smirks down at him, before snapping his hips again, effectively gagging him.

It doesn't bother him, he knows Tormund won't hurt him. They know their boundaries pretty well.

Tormund sets a fast pace then, fucking his face with shallow thrusts, groaning and voicing his praise for him. Jon takes it, drooling and tearing up, his eyeliner rolling down his face.

"So pretty, like this," Tormund murmurs, stopping his thrusts to brush Jon's cheek with a calloused thumb.

Jon moans around him, swirling his tongue and Tormund groans lowly.

The ginger pulls out of his mouth and Jon looks at him puzzled. But Tormund lays down on their bed and motions at Jon to follow him. So he does, taking off the now too hot jacket, and moving between the thick thighs.

"Closer. 'm going to play with that pretty ass of yours while you suck my dick." Tormund murmurs in that sexy, gravely low voice of his. Jon keens and moves closer, grabbing the throbbing length in front of him in a firm grip. As he licks the tip, Tormund runs his big hand along his thigh. The brush of it over the stocking-clad skin makes Jon shiver and keen around the cock in his mouth.

"Fits you so fucking perfectly…" comes a low hum and and Jon gasps when the man flickers his wrist and spanks his left cheek with a resounding slap.

It makes him arch and keen with his fiancé massaging and kneading his ass.

"You want it, don't you, little thing? Want me to spank your ass?"

"Yes, please." Jon gasps, feeling hot and lightheaded. He's hard as steel now.

"Playing an obedient little sub today, I see."

Oh now it's his moment to drive Tormund wild.

"Yes, sir." He murmurs in the most innocent voice Jon can muster.

Tormund's nostrils flare.

"Good boy, suck."

Jon starts doing just that , playing his tongue around the sensitive tip. With every sharp slap to his butt, he grunts, ever mindful of his teeth. He feels Tormund's heavy balls in his hand and moves to lick and suck at them, earning a deep throaty moan from the man. He knows the man's close. Tormund gently massages around his hole, dipping his fingers in, before moving lower, rubbing his taint. It feels do fucking good. He sucks harder and swallows, grinning when Tormund bucks his hips once, twice, before coming in his mouth with a loud groan.

Jon gags at the big load but swallows it all. Tormund hums approvingly, panting from his high.

Tormund may be wrecked by his orgasm but it doesn't stop him from flipping them so that Jon's back hits the mattress, punching air from his lungs.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Tormund growls over him, before getting up and taking off his shirt, followed by his trousers.

"Fuck." Jon breathes. Tormund looks like he could break him and Jon would thank him for that.

But the redhead remembers the mood they're in, and climbs on top of him, gripping his wrists on one hand above Jon's head. The other hands grips and pulls, showing Jon's neck, where Tormund bites, licks and sucks, earning a shuddering moan from him.

Jon slides up, rolling his hips and arching with a loud groan. He's so aroused. The intensity of his fiancé's eyes on him, the searing grip on his wrists, the hand pulling on his hair, causing just the right amount of the sweet pain.

"I'm going to fucking devour you. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are, little crow?" Tormund growls into his ear, biting and licking around his shell.

"Fuck yeah, do that. Sir, please." Jon adds quickly.

Tormund huffs and licks around his throat, landing small bites and sucks. Not kisses exactly, but Jon loves it. He tries to close his eyes and relax, but the ginger sucks on his pulse point and Jon whines with it. He jerks, trying to get some friction on his aching cock and groans when he feels his man's half hard cock.

"Not yet," the redhead breathes and the grup on his hair loosens as the man grips his hip, pinning him down. "You just came, surely you can wait some more." A smirk against his throat.

Oh.

Tormund's going to tease him, or edge him then. Maybe even force him to come untouched.

Tormund moves lower, mouthing around his collarbone and then pecks. He spends a long time nipping on Jon's nipples, tugging on the piercings and making him whine as he thrashes on the bed.

"So impatient. You're my gift, we're taking it in my speed, you greedy little crow." Tormund mouths against his heated skin.

Jon keens at the name and thrashes again but Tormund's grip is solid on him and the man continues his way down, licking his abs now.

Jon can't stop moaning quietly, he's just so into it, gasping with every nip on his skin.

When the man finally goes where Jon so desperately needs him, it doesn't surprise him when Tormund absolutely ignores the prominent bulge in Jon's jockstrap and instead moves to nuzzle against his inner thigh. His hand moves to smooth along his stocking, in a clearly appreciative move. Jon's chest swells.

"Move, on your hands and knees." Tormund murmurs against his skin before letting go and looking at him expectantly.

Jon scrambles and moves around, arching his back to present his ass to his fiancé. He turns his head and looks back at the redhead, now looking at him with a very smug look in his face.

"That's a good slut." The man smirks at him and kneads the swell of Jon's ass. "Looking hot as all hell for me." Tormund gives him a new slap, before sucking on his fingers and moving to rub around his hole.

"Mmm, look at that puffy lil' hole. You fingered yourself for me, didn't you?"

"I did, sir," Jon replies with a small smile.

"Good boy."

With that Tormund spreads his cheeks and licks around his hole.

"Oh fuck, _yes_. Fuck, please." Jon whines because it does feel so good. Where he loves to suck cock, Tormund eats ass like no one else. It has him weak in his knees in an instant.

Broad, fast licks follow and Jon keens at the mixture of them and the rough brush of Tormund's beard. It's so good.

"Higher," the man growls and lands a slap on Jon's cheek, earning a hiss from him.

It has Tormund stop and realising that, Jon quickly says "green, more, fuck, please."

Tormund has never done anything that Jon wouldn't like, but it's always good to reassure him. And _oh_. He's licking into him now. Jon drops his face on his hands with a resounding moan and Tormund's grip on him tightens. He loves it. All he can do is to moan, drool and take it. And perhaps buck his hips back, which he does right now, just do get more of that tongue in.

"Greedy."

"You're so good," Jon whines and keens. He's so, so tempted to touch himself but when he tries to move his hand, Tormund smacks his butt again.

"No touching." the man murmurs before dipping in his tongue again. Jon must be so wet now, wetter than a woman. The thought of it shoots another wave of arousal down his spine.

Tormund lets go and instead reaches between his legs where Jon's cock is straining against his jockstrap.

"Ah fuck-"

The man brushes over his bulge before sliding the garment down, revealing his swollen length.

"Mmm look at this fat cock, so hard and dripping wet at the thought of getting fucked, aren't you?"

"Ngghh…"

The man only laughs at his whine.

Jon shudders and whines even more when he feels a sleek head of Tormund's length slide against his hole.

"Your body practically begs for my touch, little crow. You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, please, I want your big cock." Jon moans, closing his eyes .

"Mmm…"

The man slaps his dick against his hole a few times and hums approvingly when Jon pushes back.

"Please, sir. Please. I want to- I need to come so badly. Please make me cum." Jon whines in a voice that he knows, makes Tormund weak.

"Oh if you insist…" The man says playfully and Jon groans loudly when the redhead presses his cock into him.

"Fuck."

"I'm on it." a low, strained growl as Tormund slowly pushes his cock deep inside him and forces his back down.

"Head down, ass up, boy."

Jon does just that, and turns his head back with a grin to look at his fiancé.

And fuck is he a sight. Thick, tattoo-covered arms, big, a red mane of hair now out of a bun; hairy chest, a smug smirk turning into groan when the man bottoms out inside him.

Tormund grabs his arms then and crosses them on his back, kicking his legs wider, before pulling out and slamming back home.

A shout it gets from Jon must have been heard by their neighbours, there is no other way.

"That's it, scream for me," Tormund growls into his ear, before setting a fast tempo.

It's so goddamn good. Everything is so fucking perfect today. His sexy as hell fiancé enjoying him in his outfit, both of them loving the little roleplay they're having, and _oh-_

Him getting his prostate milked too apparently.

Jon is only half aware of the litany of moans, curses and fuckyeahs he's uttering, only intensifying when Tormund grabs his hair and forces him to arch his back up. He's getting close now.

"Enjoying my cock?"

"Yes, fuck, I'm close, _harder_ -"

"Not hard enough for you?" Tormund bites his ear before slamming him into the mattress and pounding into him.

Jon's thoughts turn into mush and he groans lowly when a bright light flashes behind his eyes and he comes all over their sheets. Each of Tormund's thrusts gets new spurts of come from him and Jon goes slack beneath him, moaning and letting his man use him.

"Good boy."

Tormund puts more of his weight on him then and grabs him tighter in his arms.

"Open up."

Jon moans when two of Tormund's thick fingers press on his lips and Jon opens his mouth to lick and suck on the digits.

"Perfect," the Norwegian growls into his hair, picking up his speed again.

This is bliss, Jon thinks, moaning around the fingers.

Tormund's thrusts start to become more erratic and the man grunts and moans into his ear with every each of them.

"Fucking hell-"

They both groan when his fiancé comes, warm cum filling Jon up. He expects Tormund to ride his orgasm, as he usually does, a few more thrusts, before grabbing him closer.

But Tormund goes on, pounding him and Jon can feel hot cum trickling down his balls and thighs.

"Oh fuck- Tor-"

The man only growls something intelligible, before finally slowing down a bit, his thrusts becoming weaker, before stalling completely, putting his weight on Jon carefully.

Jon turns his face to Tormund’s and finally they’re kissing. Deep, hungry kisses, breathless panting into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good. I love you, Jon, ah-”

“You're so good, gods” Jon murmurs and moans when Tormund pulls out of him. Cum trickling down his thighs shouldn’t feel this good. His fiancé rolls him on his back and Jon exhales with a gasp. Blue eyes look at him playfully and Jon nips on Tormund’s lip with a smile.

“It should be illegal for you to wear that,” the ginger murmurs, running his hand over Jon’s thigh. It makes him chuckle.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

“Are you insane? Have you seen yourself?” the man huffs teasingly.

“You really wrecked me, ya know?”

Jon opens his eyes when no answer comes, to Tormund entering the room with cold wet wipes. Oh perfect.

“Is it the complaint I hear?” Tormund muses having heard his question.

“Never.” Jon teases back and squeaks when the ginger picks him up.

“A bath?”

Goddamnit, he’s perfect.

"Absolutely. Oh, and happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at them whew.  
> Thank you for reading! please comment if you liked <3


End file.
